Fenrir's Wolf
by BriceVictoria
Summary: Though not one of my best stories: This is my take on what causes Fenrir to become a monster! R&R! Warnings: Very detailed gore!


**This is my take on what caused Fenrir Greyback to become the monster he is.  
****Warnings: Rape and ALOT of gory details near the end.  
****Disclaimers: I do NOT own Harry Potter, cuz if I did, they pairings would be alot different and their would be hot sex scenes! xD lol... Anyway, I only own Tala!  
SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS!  
Read & Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fenrir, stop!" Tala cries as said man straddles her stomach, a wide grin on his face.

"Make me!" Fenrir chuckles, making her wriggle and thrash.

"Please! You know I hate being tickled!" Tala giggles, sighing when he finally stops, kissing him. She looks up as his smile quickly fades, being replaced with a frown and worrisome eyes. "Fen? What's wrong?" Tala asks softly, cupping his cheek and movng so she's kneeling infront of him.

"I... I haven't been honest with you, Tala. I..." Fenrir trails off, her eyes full of anger at his own weakness.

"What is Fenrir? I promise, whatever it is, I'll always love you. We're together. Forever." Tala assures.

"I am a werewolf, the Alpha of a pack." Fenrir admits, glaring as she laughs softly. "What's so funny!" Fenrir demands, making her stop and look at him before rolling her eyes.

"Here I am explecting the worse, and I get 'I'm a werewolf'? Fen, why wouldn't you tell me?" Tala asks, sligtly hurt since they've been together for a while.

"I was scared that you'd call me a monster." Fenrir snorts.

"You are not a monster. Not even your wolf side is a monster. The things you do is just nature." Tala assures, combing her fingers through his hair. "Matter-of-fact. I'm staying with you tonight." Tala says, making his eyes grow wide.

"What! Are you mad?" Fenrir demands, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Quite possibly, but I know you wouldn't hurt me. You are no monster." Tala shrugs, making him chuckle and shake his head. That night, they lay in the basement, Tala watching as Fenrir slowly turns from human to werewolf, screaming and whimpering the whole time. "Love? Are you okay?" Tala asks softly, making the werewolf look up. He growls at her as he slowly walks over, sniffing over her whole body, stopping when he reaches her side as she giggles. He blinks before he remembers Fenrir and nudges her, making her squeak and laugh uncontrolably. After a while he stops, growling softly as he grasps her clothes between his jaws and yanks gently. Tala panics and scoots away, fear rolling off of her in large waves. The wolf growls lowly before ripping her clothes off, making her scream in terror and pain as his claws leave marks on her hips, blood streaming out. He thrusts into her roughly, making her scream become shrill. She fights against his hold, only to aggitate the werewolf. He pulls out, snarling, before ripping into her skin with his teeth and claws, only stopping when her screams die down, the gurgling owly stopping until nothing but his own heartbeat and breathing can be heard. He growls before he falls asleep. Fenrir wakes up, his head swimming in confusion when the strong scent of cooper hits his nose. He turns to find Tala on the floor, throat and intestines ripped out, blood surrounding her body and splattered against the wall, and her lifeless eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

"T-Tala? Please, please! Tala, no!" Fenrir cries, his eyes widen in horror. He kneels next to her and sobs into her hair, murmuring, "You were wrong... I _am_ a monster."

**~After Last Battle~**

"Welcome home, my love." Tala croons, making her werewolf look up, eyes widening.

"But... I... It killed you." Fenrir whispers.

"I am here now... Tell me, though. Why did you kill all of those people?" Tala asks.

"I told you I was a monster and I never wanted anyone to feel pain like I did... All the humans I killed were lovers with a werewolf." Fenrir explains.

"It does not matter, now, love. We are at peace here. Come. It's time to go." Tala mrumurs, kissing him softly and taking his hand before leading him through the gates, light instintly blocking the two out.

* * *

**~BriceVictoria**


End file.
